I'm Just Your Problem
by PeculiarMaleficent
Summary: No one knew why Brittany seems to hate Santana when she is the friendliest person in McKinley. Santana on the other hand, loves to give witty remarks to Brittany. What makes people wonder is that, they never saw the two of them interact. Like all of a sudden, since the school year began, the hate also started. Title and Plot inspiration: Adventure Time: What was Missing
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I got this idea from Adventure Time episode What Was Missing. :) anyways... have fun!**

**and sorry for my mistakes. I didn't had the chance to edit it.**

**also, to those who were looking for a YOU WERE MINE update. I'm on it. work just got in my way.**

**i just need to let this story out of my system :D**

* * *

It puzzles everyone how Brittany S. Pierce—the friendliest person in the world—hate Santana Lopez. They never understood how the girl with all rainbows and sunshine seems so aloof with the bad ass when, they never saw the two of them talked or got near with each other. They are both in Glee Club, so maybe something happened during the period that made Brittany irked.

Santana Lopez on the other hand, just throw witty remarks to Brittany, where in Brittany tries to fight back—which actually surprises everyone since she was never known for that kind approach to people. Only Santana brings out that kind of personality to "Princess B." Santana was the only one to call her that. At the same time, others find it odd that Santana calls her "Britt-britt" as well but they brush it off as one of the badass' insult to the cheerleader.

During the Glee Club, Mr. Shuester asked everyone to create an original song which expresses their true feelings and whoever makes a good one will represent the song for the regionals.

Santana, out of the blue, entered the room with her bass on her hand. Her bass is red and shaped like and axe. She played a bit with her left hand. Everyone was in awe because they never knew that Santana was ambidextrous.

"We'll gonna lay a chill jam." She said to everyone. She turned to Brittany, who was sitting with blank face on her. "Got that Princess?" Santana pointed Brittany before starting her song, to which Brittany answered with a scoff.

_La da da dad a_

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground._

_La da da dad a_

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound._

_I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face._

_I'm gonna…_

"Santana! That's too distasteful!" Brittany shouted. She felt like Santana was singing to her that song and got offended.

"Oh you don't like that? Or do you just not like me?" Santana shouted back. Instead of backing off and walking away, Santana just played her bass again and sing.

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,_

_It's that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_

_Like all your little loyal subjects do,_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_That must be such an inconvenience to you._

_Well… I'm just your problem,_

_I'm just your problem,_

_It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem._

_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do._

_I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

_I'm sorry that I exist,_

_I didn't plan to be on your black list._

_But I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't be the one that makes up with you,_

_So… why do I want to?_

_Why do I want to…_

"She sings really good." Sam told Brittany who was sitting beside him. Brittany just stared at Santana in awe. She never thought Santana could sing like this and that she feels like that. Maybe she never knew Santana at all.

_To.._

_Bury you in the ground,_

Santana stammered.

_And drink the blood from your…_

"UGH!" She grunted. Santana stared at Brittany and moved closer to her. Brittany on the other hand was just staring at her not doing anything. She was still shocked with the performance.

"Stop staring at me! You threw me off!" Santana shouted.

"Hey, enough with you guys. Santana, why don't you chill for a while?" Blaine said.

"Whatever." Santana left the room and went to walk under the bleachers. Little did she knew Brittany followed her.

"Smoking kills you know." She said startling the brunette who was just about to lit her cigarette.

"What do you want from me, Princess?" She asked.

"You have a pretty voice." Brittany replied. Santana just nod her head, acknowledging Brittany's words.

"I miss you." Brittany whispered quietly.

"I don't." She replied.

"if you don't miss me, then, why did you sing that song?" Brittany asked. Santana just shrugged as if to say that what she sung doesn't even meant anything. "You know what Santana, I'm tired with your non talking acts. Why don't you talk to me?" Brittany asked.

"I am talking to you." She said.

"Ugh! I'm tired with all of your bullshits Santana." She stands up and walked back to the choir room. Before she was able to exit, she heard Santana speak.

"You know, if you don't really know what happened to us. Then, I'm guessing, that song really doesn't mean anything."

She doesn't understand what Santana said, so she just shrugged it off and walked away.

* * *

A couple of minutes, Santana returned to the choir room. Just in time for Brittany's performance. Brittany was sitting in front of the piano and looking so lost.

"I'm sorry. I think I miscalculated the song and I forgot to bring the other sheets." She said.

"Ha! Looks like you aren't as perfect as you thought! Guess you can't judge me anymore." Santana taunted.

"I never said you have to be perfect!" Brittany shouted back.

"Alright! Time out guys!" Sam said.

Something flashes on Santana's eyes that weren't gone unnoticed by Brittany. The moment she saw it, it was gone and it puzzled Brittany more than anything else.

Santana just walked towards Quinn who was looking at her with sympathy. Santana just muttered 'No' to which Quinn answered with a nod.

Brittany saw the exchange and felt disappointed. She'll never know what the flash on Santana's eyes was but she knew that she has to do something.

"Oh! Hey Santana!" Sam shouted. "You forgot your shirt in my house."

"How can I forget a shirt in your house when I never tried to step on it?" She asked. Sam just nudged the shirt to her and saw the black shirt with marshmallows printed on it.

"That's mine!" Brittany shouted before snatching the shirt to Santana's grasp.

"You kept the shirt gave you?" Santana asked confusedly.

"Yeah."

"But you never wear it." She stated.

"San, I wear this all the time! As pajamas." She said proudly. Brittany smiled widely hoping that it'll get a reaction from Santana but to her disappointment Santana just not her head and began to leave. What she noticed that made her smile big was seeing Santana's cheeks with a tinge of red.

'Maybe' she said. Maybe there's still hope for the both of them.

* * *

**do you think I should Continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I noticed that I quite got stupid with my grammar and I apologize for that. And I apologize for the next couple of errors. I am glad that you like this one. I know this story is kinda lame.. so I still thank everyone for reading it. **

**I just needed to take this out of my system :D**

* * *

"Are you gonna talk to her anytime soon?" Quinn asked Santana. They were walking towards the bleachers after class. Quinn had proposed the place for them to stay after class and even lunch because she knew how Santana wanted to escaped from her misery that is Brittany S. Pierce.

"No. why?" She asked back. Santana doesn't know why she needs to be the one to talk to Brittany. Why does she always have to make the effort when it was the other blonde who did this to them.

"I don't know. She just look so lost." Quinn muttered.

"She did this to us. I didn't asked for it. She just did this."

"I'm not saying that she isn't lost as well. It's just that, it's sad seeing her like someone kicked her puppy or cat. Whatever she has."

"Are you even blaming this to me too? You know what had happened Q." She answered back as she lit the cigarette that's hanging on her hand. She needed it badly. This is the first time that they were able to interact and as much as she denies it, she knew in her heart of hearts, she badly miss the bubbly dancer.

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course. I miss her so much. Every night I ask myself if what happened if I decided to stay with her. If I just let go what she had said. Since, it seems like she can't remember it… but it brings me back to the moment why I had to do it. And she even said that she never said that I had to be perfect." Santana sighed.

"she always ask me about you, you know. She always ask me if you're eating properly, if you sleep properly. She always ask me to check on you every night. And I'm tired of answering her that you are okay. When I know, deep inside you, you are breaking." Quinn replied.

"Call me petty. Call me narrow minded. But, what would you feel, if the person who told you that they'll never judge you all of a sudden asked you to change your whole self because she wants you to look perfect for their family. That they might not like you because you look delinquent. That you have to be perfect." Santana tried not to choke.

Brittany might not remember what she had said, but Santana still feels the sting of those words that were uttered by the lips of her one true love. As much as Santana wants to be with Brittany, it will never change the fact that she is not perfect enough for the Princess.

Quinn just stared at Santana and didn't say anything. She knew what had happened. She saw firsthand how Santana cried for the first time. As strong as she might look like, Quinn knew that deep inside is an insecure, fragile little girl that wants to be love as she is. She knew how Santana believes in Beauty and The Beast, that for her she'll be able to find someone who will love the monster that is her. She thought that it was Brittany, but it turns out that for her, it's a disappointment.

As silly as it sounds, Quinn thought Brittany was the one who will mend Santana's broken views of life. She thought that Brittany will never demand anything from her. Brittany knew about the story she had back then, but it turns out, in Santana eyes, she was also the same. It pains her to see her friend like that. She can still remember the vivid image of Santana's goofy smile whenever she talks about Brittany. She treated Brittany like a queen and she did everything for her. All Santana asked for Brittany was one thing. Never change her, but she broke that promised as well as Santana's fragile little heart.

"Let's go home. Auntie might be looking for us now." Santana said breaking Quinn's trance.

Santana and Quinn are living in Santana's aunt. They were both kicked out by their parents summer before class started. It is good thing that Santana was closed to her Aunt Callie that she decided to keep the both of them. Her Aunt Callie is not around all the time since she was an attending to Lima Hospital. Today though, she said that she'll be having a leave for a very special day.

The ride towards Callie's house was quiet. Neither wants to talk and a faint Fleetwood Mac song was being played.

"I hate that song." Santana said all of a sudden.

"You don't." Quinn replied.

"Yeah… I hate that song because I can't hate it."

* * *

"Hey there Princess! What's with the glum face?" Brittany's father asked.

"Nothing. I will be going out today." She said.

"Are you going out with the girl you were telling us during the summer? The very special girl?" Her mom asked with a tinge of excitement on her voice.

Brittany's family knew how she was attracted to boys and girls. She also said to them that she met a very beautiful girl.

"Oh yeah, how come we never met her?" Her dad asked.

"You'll never met her. She hates me." She replied.

"How can anyone hate you?" Brittany's mom asked confusedly.

"I don't know. She just do. She stopped talking to me. Earlier, she even sing about a song that She was just my problem and that SHE was on my blacklist. She also said that she's sorry because she's not made of sugar and all that stuff." She said with a pout.

"Oh honey, did you do anything to her? Maybe you said something that hurt her." Brittany's dad said.

This is what she loves the most with her parents. They never judge her. And they see to it that they should hear both sides of the story before jumping to conclusion.

"I don't know. I talked to her earlier, I told her that I missed her and she said that she doesn't miss me at all but I can hear it from her voice that she's lying. Before I go, she told me that if I don't know why I sing that song, then maybe, I do not really know why she sung that song, then maybe the song didn't mean anything at all. I don't like when she's being cryptic mom, dad. I don't understand her, when I back then, I can easily understand her."

"It's okay honey. Why don't you give her time? And try to remember the song that she sung. Then maybe you'll see how did the two of you fallout."

She just nodded her head and walked towards her room. Coincidentally, just when she was about to go to the bathroom and change to her _pajamas_, her cellphone lit up.

**Aunt Callie: Come over. Quick!**

She stared at the phone wondering why she has to go there. It's quite a long time since she was able to go to Aunt Callie's place. The last time she was there, her and Santana had the talk.

She was thinking deeply when she noticed the little sticky note on her desk.

_September 28_

_Santana's Birthday_

* * *

**_so, what do you think guys?_**

**_yeah.. lame :D haha_**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is actually a short one.. but I just want to show you a glimpse of Brittana back then :) enjoy!**

* * *

The_ dock was prepared. This is a surprise that Brittany will never forget._

_Santana slaved this for weeks and she knew that her best friend will not bring her down with this surprise. Today is Brittany's 17__th__ birthday and she will do everything just to make the most amazing girl she knew happy._

_The theme that she set up is a dinner in the middle of the lake with millions of stars watching them. It was a simple for the princess of her life, but what makes it more special is that she was the one who prepared the food that they will be eating. Santana is a great cook, Quinn experienced the food that she had cooked first hand and she can say that Santana could make it as the first Lima Master Chef. So, now, with all her prowess and glory, she'll be doing everything she can for Brittany to taste it._

_All is set._

_From the boat that they will be using to the food that they will be eating. _

_The only thing missing is the celebrant. Brittany told her that she'll be running late since she had a practice for her recital next week. Technically, today wasn't Princess B's birthday. It will be tomorrow, Santana just doesn't want to interfere with the plans that her parents prepared for the blue eyed goddess._

_Santana was waiting for her by the bench near the lake when she texted that she's on the entrance. Santana immediately called Quinn to lead Brittany towards her._

_Upon arrival, Quinn immediately excused herself and went somewhere to prepare the fireworks by midnight._

"_Are you ready?" Santana asked._

"_Yeah." Brittany said shyly._

_Santana held Brittany's hands and lead her towards the boat. She started it and there she saw a floating platform with a table and two chairs. A candle was lit in the middle of the table and the foods were already served. Instrumental of Landslide and Songbird by Fleetwood Mac was playing alternately. _

"_Y-you… you really did this?" Brittany asked._

"_Happy Birthday." Santana just shrugged. Brittany, on the other hand, decided to kiss Santana on the lips. It was a chaste kiss but it made Santana's inside flutter. Dozens of butterflies were released and it made her cheeks grew hot._

"_Let's go, Princess." She muttered quietly before tying the boat to the platform. She silently leads Brittany towards the chair like a gentleman, or gentlewoman rather. She noticed a tinge of red on Brittany's face and it made her smile. She made her blush and she's fucking proud of that._

"_Dinner is served." Santana said lamely to which Brittany replied with a giggle. There are times that she asks herself when the fuck did she got so lame. And when she thinks about it, she comes to the conclusion that maybe, maybe it is an effect that Brittany had on her._

"_Uhm.. this taste so good." Brittany muttered after having a piece of breadstick. Santana baked it, she asked Breadstix for the recipe of the one. Well, she didn't actually asked but she kinda did a little of blackmailing for her to get it._

"_Really?" She asked to which Brittany nods vigorously. She let out a sigh of relief that maybe, this will the best. "I made it myself." She said to Brittany._

"_Oh my! Really?" Brittany asked excitedly. Her eyes were gleaming with pride and joy. The light from the candle was dancing on her eyes which make her even more beautiful on Santana's eyes._

_Santana just nod and a small smile was playing on her face. She is happy to see Brittany this happy._

_They talked about the recital and Santana promised that she'll be there with or without Brittany's explanation. And Brittany was actually glad from what she had heard._

_Santana asked Brittany to dance after a while and Brittany gladly took her hand. They danced to Songbird and Santana mouthed the words to Brittany's ears._

_After a moment, Brittany noticed the floating lights on the water. She can't see where it came from but she just noticed that they were coming from everywhere. Soon enough, they were surrounded by the lights which made Brittany happier. After a moment, fireworks erupted from the sky._

"_Happy Birthday…"_

_They spend the night dancing and they didn't noticed that after the fireworks, millions of shooting stars feel from the sky._


End file.
